Until that day
by an eternity of foolish pride
Summary: Shizuru thinking about her favorite person...


**Until that day…**

By: stultus.superbia

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I wished really really hard that I owned Mai Hime and all the characters. I wishes sooooo hard that I got a stupid headache. OOO and a sticker (a piece of paper with an adhesive side) that they called "band-aid." O.O

* * *

5:30 p.m.

Student Council Room

The room, previously filled with the light clicking sounds from a laptop came to a halt as the person let out a little yawn. The person, no women, was none other than the elusive Student Body President. Her impeccable posture was missing as weariness seemed to permeate her whole body. She let out another, longer yawn as her dainty hands came to cover her mouth.

After another glance at her laptop, she realized how late it had gotten. With a soft sigh, she slowly closed her laptop, and instead decided to just look out the window deciding to admire the view it offered.

As she looked at the descending sun, she couldn't help think about her favorite person.

'I remember how my cute Natsuki would always sit at the desk, borrowing my laptop in hopes on finding more leads to her tragic past. How hard she concentrated, never noticing when I enter the room. Ara, her surprised look was so cute.

That surprised look reminds me of when I first spoke with her in the gardens. She looked so lost then. I could almost feel her sorrow as she glared at the flowers, but I didn't want to see such a sad face, so I told her about the longevity of flowers.

I still wonder how I fell for such a brash girl. Most people always see my refined elegance, my aristocratic looks and immediately assume that that is all there is to me.

My legion of admirers only seems to see the superficial side of me. My rise to popularity was only aided because of my refined look and calm disposition. No one seemed to realize that it was the way I was raised. My upbringing, while more advantageous then most, was trial some. Tudors after tutors, lessons after lessons, my own patience I learned to expand to an immense level. Growing up in such a lavishing household may seem like a fairytale to most little girls, but if any other girl would have lived there, they may have lost their sanity from the beginning.

I learned to hide my emotion behind this cheerful façade. My life, I learned at an early age, I carefully planned line by line, step by step. At the age of five, I learned that if I do not carefully calculate each look, every step, every smile, I would be suffer the consequence later, whether it may be my tutors, the "special" guest that my parents always attend to, or my parents themselves.

I think the reason I was so infatuated with Natsuki was because behind that rough exterior, she is the one that I always wanted to be. My complete opposite. Her blunt manner hides no calculated motive, her inability to hide her true emotion. I guess I was jealous of how easily she could be the way she is. Her brutal honesty was quite refreshing.

All my life, people did my bidding either because I either came from an affluent background or they wish to be on my good grace hoping to learn to be just like me. I hated them because they only saw the result of it, the hard lessons that were pounded into me until they are imprinted in my bones.

But my Natsuki was never impressed by the way I talked… behaved… looked. She made me work for her attention. Slowly, as I got to know her, I soon began to see the real her, her unwavering loyalty to those that have that honor, her kindness that she tries so hard to hide, how easily she blushes when I tease her.

I saw how alone she had been, and it was an honor to be her close confidant. And soon, I fell in love with her, her charm is magnetic.

You may wonder what charm? Underneath her harsh attitude, she just exudes this aura around her that makes you want to know her. It is only that icy exterior that deters others from getting others to know her.

The more I spent time with her, the more I found out what a tragic life she had, and how strong she was to pull through. I admire her strength, and I want to be near her so that I too may borrow a bit of her strength.

I love her for all that she is, all that she lived through, and what she has become today. I want to be there for her from now on. I want to get rid of all the walls that she placed around her heart. I want her smile and be happy.

I want to tell her all of me. I want her to be proud of who I am. But most importantly, I want her to love me, even if it is a fraction of what I feel for her.

One day I'll have to tell her that I too am a Hime and that I share that burden with her. Most importantly, I want to tell her that I love her. But now is not the ti…'

"Shizuru? You're still here? It's late"

"Ara, Natsuki was looking for me? Well I should not make my Natsuki wait longer."

She gives me a cute blush for me to imprint in my memory.

"I…I wasn't waiting for you…"

"But you agree to be MY Natsuki?"

"SHUT UP!" and with a huff, she disappears from the doorway.

Natsuki, one day, I will tell you everything… one day… until then I will silently watch you, and protect you from the shadows.

"HURRY UP! It's getting dark."

"Hai hai"

And maybe one day you will reward me with a smile from your soul. Yes, I will wait patiently for that day.

End.

Please be nice! PLEASE BE NICE! I like to ramble on and on at night. And sometimes I don't make sense. (I think people worry about me). Please be nice to the one handed one (broken my wrist). Besides… this being my first fic, and suffering from insomnia…. jeez I'm a walking disaster….yawn


End file.
